<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me How To Live by Korinverath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865174">Show Me How To Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinverath/pseuds/Korinverath'>Korinverath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lotor (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Kit Keith (Voltron), M/M, Naive Keith (Voltron), Short Keith (Voltron), Slave Keith (Voltron), Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinverath/pseuds/Korinverath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 1159208 is bought by a strange alien and treated even stranger, he doesn't know how to cope.<br/>-<br/>Lotor just wants to show Keith his potential.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me How To Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was curled up next to his post, feeling exhausted but unable to sleep. The loud noises and bright lights made him miss the dark and mainly silent cargo hold he was placed for the trip to this trade hub. Around him were other slaves, each looking more alien than the last, chained to their own post. They were placed in a line down the center of a large, indoor market hallway, dressed in worn down purple outfits (his was very large on his malnourished frame). Around him were Galrans walking to and from shops, where he could spy food, clothing, weapons, and other objects he guesses they use daily.</p><p>Speaking of which, one was expressing interest in him, leaning over to scrutinize him. The Galra looked to be from the army, with his bulky armor and holstered weapon on his belt. Thick purple fur with several scars framed his face, but not in a good way. In the corner of his eye he could see his slaver rushing over in an effort for make a pitch, with gangly light blue limbs</p><p>"Ah yes, 1159208 is a fine slave for his unconventional, exotic appearance! It's obedient..." He zoned out as he described his features, temperament, and anything else he thought would put some GAC in his pocket. He wasn't surprised when the Galran eventually walked away, to browse labor slaves.</p><p>He sighed and decided to curl up on the floor, holding onto his oversized tail for some feigned comfort. Despite the list of things his slaver claimed him to be, he was only sold once, and returned less than a Phoeb later. Many disliked they way he looked, whether it be that he's part Galra and they were uncomfortable with buying another Galran, or that he was half something else, with strange markings and body features. 1159208 was sometimes able to see his reflection, and was always gifted with his purple skin, glowing yellow eyes, large triangular ears with strange dark fur and white markings under his eyes. He sighed, and hoped that the slavers would pack him up for the next trade hub.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Vargas past, until a strange looking alien crouched in front of him. They were wearing an army uniform with a black hood, with orange and blue highlights, though the strangest thing was that he couldn't see any eyes, or a nose for that matter. He had never seen their species before, not even mentioning the black, four legged animal sat next to the alien. He slowly sat up, to both get a better look at the strange person and vise-versa. 1159208 flinched when the unknown animal walked towards him, smelling him, and mostly not liking him when it quickly back away towards its owner. The alien stood up, and quickly walked away. He wasn't sure what to think, it was the first time he was rejected based on smell alone. 1159208 sniffed his wrist, and he smelled horrible, not able to identify one overpowering scent over the other. He thought about telling his slaver that maybe he should wash up before being on sale again.</p><p>But it didn't feel like a Dobosh had passed before the alien was in front of him again, this time with another. They were in the same outfit, with light purple skin with long white hair with small, fur-less ears. His own fell back to his own fur, intimidated by the sudden attention back on him. The new alien reached towards his face, their fingers seemingly tracing over his facial markings. Their face was in shock, which made 1159208 concerned, as he never saw others with that expression.</p><p>His slaver finally made an appearance, clearly wanting to get started with his pitch, but was interrupted when the alien quickly stood up and turned towards him.</p><p>"You're currently selling this one, correct?" Their voice was deep and smooth, with helped him determine that they were male.</p><p>"Y-yes! It's-"</p><p>"I'll take it, how much GAC?"</p><p>"I think 5,000-"</p><p>"I think that's a fair price. Narti, fetch him the correct amount from the pouch, would you mind unleashing it from the post?" My slaver was obviously not prepared for an agreement that quickly, and slightly fumbled his words while he freed me from the post. 1159208 felt the same, couldn't help but compare to the last time he was bought, where his slaver and the Galran argued for a varga until they came to a price both agreed on.</p><p>He stood up when his fabric-like lead was handed to the male alien, and realized that he was only half their height. It was nothing new, the only thing he saw that was shorter than him was another slave he met a couple Deca-Phoebs ago. 1159208's thin tail curled around his right ankle, feeling a little self conscious when he realizes the alien (named Narti, apparently) also had a tail, which seemed to be as big and wide as he was.</p><p>1159208 looked up at the male alien which held his leash, and it seemed that they were peering down at him too. He couldn't read the expression on his face before he looked away and nodded at Narti and his past slaver, and started to lead him away. He had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, still feeling numb over the quick exchange. He wasn't sure what to do with his tail, so he decided that letting it drag on the ground behind him was the best option (though Narti seemed to pause at this, whose tail was curled upwards behind them to avoid that treatment).</p><p>He was lead between and around other Galrans, past numerous shops and stores with more and more unique sounds to accompany them. His eyes and ears flickered all around, but the alien leading looked determined for a certain destination in mind. 1159208 hoped that it was somewhere outside; there where still no windows to be seen, and he wanted to know of what the planet where he was bought looked like.</p><p>The alien glanced at him, then sharply walked in between two stores, meaning it jerked 1159208 there as well. Narti and their alien (he started to think that it was Narti's own slave, but wasn't sure of what purpose it has) trailed behind him, probably to watch in case 1159208 wanted to chance an escape. He silently huffed, still being tugged into a darker and considerably smaller walkway, and decided that he would be on his best behavior for his new owner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>